Malucius (Everybody wants to rule the world)
Summary Malucius is a character in Everybody Wants To Rule The World. ''He was a very high ranking demon in Hell who was planning to overthrow Satan. Before he could carry out his plan he was forced to participate in a test by Omni. After being introduced into the test, Malucius became far weaker and lost most of his abilities. He is the founder of Mors Aeterna also known as the league of villains. Appearance and Personality Malucius doesn't have a real appearance since he's non-corporeal, but he can shapeshift into almost anything. Before Omni's test he often had a somehwat humanoid appearance. After joining the test he has shapeshifted into multiple male forms. He has a serious and calm demeanor and has a silver tongue. Despite his serious demeanor he likes to have fun by doing experiments and killing mortals. His personality has changed through interactions during Omni's test. The person that has affected him the most is Rose. Personal Statistics 'Alignment: Chaotic Evil''' Name: Malucius, Felix Periculus, Furcifer, Reaper of worlds, The Void Demon, The Fires of Hell Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: As old as the first fires of Hell Classification: Demon, Ghost, Member of Mors Aeterna, Abstract Being, General of Hell Birthplace: Hell Weight: Varies Height: Varies Likes: Making monsters and gadgets, killing mortals, beigns who can say his full name without dying, Rose Dislikes: Beings who think they have life, death and what follows figured out when they don't, Team Dai-Gurren, Satan and supporters of Satan, Angels Eye Color: Varies, often crimson red Hair Color: Varies Values: Enjoying himself, Regarding both life and death as important, Serving and protecting Hell, Protecting Rose Martial Status: Is in a relationship with Rose Status: Alive Affiliation: Rose, Waylon, Blarie, Alatreon Previous Affiliation: Satan, Kabus Combat Statistics Tier: High 7-A | 6-C | 6-A | 6-A. 8-C with The World. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Shapeshifting and Sizeshifting, Absorption (Can absorb others and drain energy), Darkness Manipulation (Possesses mastery over elemental Shadow), Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Those who say his true name die) Matter Manipulation (Capable of creating Rahi from Protodermis and breaking down objects on a molecular level through various means), can create and control Rahi, Kraata and Rahkshi, Air Manipulation (Can control air and vacuums), Anger and Fear Inducement, Animal Manipulation, Density Manipulation (Possesses complete control of his own density, and can manipulate the density of others with a touch; can turn intangible), Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (Can make things explode violently), Gravity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Poison Manipulation(Can poison things, living and unliving, even soil), Sleep Manipulation, Sound Manipulation (Can generate and control powerful sound waves that can shake objects apart), Virus Manipulation (Can engineer and control energy-based viruses), Weather Manipulation, Time Stop (Can freeze an opponent in a stasis field that traps them in space and time), Disintegration, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Heat and Laser Vision, Illusion Creation (Can form complex, long-term illusions), Invisibility (Can blend into any environment), Teleportation, Possession (Can possess unoccupied bodies), Reality Warping (Has been able to create objects out of nothing, create monsters, made a building much larger on the inside than on the outside, etc.), Non-Corporeal (In his true form, Malucius is a mass of Antidermis, which is pure energy), Regeneration (Low-Mid; Can instantly regenerate from serious wounds), Longevity, Immortality (Types 3 and 6), Resistance to heat and cold, Poison Manipulation and Corrosion Inducement | All previous abilities to a higher extend plus Magic, Holy Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Paralysis Inducement, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6, 7 and 8; Demons have eternal youth, will regenerate as long as their core which exists within their souls isn't destroyed, and will revive within a few hundred years to a thousand years at most, as long as the Spirit of Darkness exists), Abstract Existence (Type 2; Demons were born as conceptual existences that receive power from the Spirit of Darkness and will revive as long as the Spirit of Darkness exist), Corrosion Inducement, Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Intangibility, Possession, Can absorb heat to lower temperature by 10 degrees Celsius, Curse Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Life Force Absorption, Soul Manipulation, Aura (Via Dark Pulse), Offensive Illusion Creation (Via Night Shade), Duplication, Regeneration (Mid-High; Malucius is mostly composed of gas and has no real shape, so it can reform itself) Resistance to Magic, Paralysis, Holy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation and Poison, Bug, Grass, and Fairy moves, Dimensional Travel, Can freely observe beings and events in alternate universes/dimensions, Can immobilize an enemy's movement by making contact with its shadow | All previous abilities to a much higher extend, Enhanced Senses, Lightning Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6, 7 and 8), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Decomposition, Master Swordsmanship, Dimensional Storage, Statistics Amplification, Space-Time Manipulation (Includes attack negation through Dimensional Gap), NPC Creation, Madness Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation, Resistance to Memory Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Includes Acid and Poison), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings), and Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill) | Time Manipulation (Can give off a temporal forcefield that rapidly, unnaturally ages others), Realm Manipulation, The World which has Time Stop (Can stop time around him for 9 seconds), Accelerated Development /Limited Reactive Evolution resistance to Telepathy and Transmutation Attack Potency: Large Mountain level, 'many of his abilities ignores conventional durability '| Island level, '''many of his abilities ignores conventional durability | Continent level''' (Comparable to Leon), 'many of his abilities ignores conventional durability '| Continent level '(Far stronger than before. Is only one joule away from becoming High 6-A) 'Speed: Massively hypersonic+ '(As fast as lightning) | Atleast '''Reletavistic '(Flew to the moon in a very small time frame) | '''Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon) with Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Because of Thought acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able perceive) | Reletavistic+ with Massively FTL+ reaction speed Lifting Strength: Class 100, likely''' Class T (Is able to grow to the size of a mountain) | Same as before | Same as before. Likely far higher '''Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class | Island Class '''(should scale to his Attack Potency) | '''Continent Class | Continent Class Durability: Large Mountain level | Island Level | Continent level | Continent level Stamina: Extremly high | Extremely high | Presumably extremely high, likely limitless | Limitless Range: Extended melee range, Tens of kilometers to hundreds of kilometers, Thousands of kilometers with Magicum Magicae, Planetary with teleportation and telepathy Standard Equipment: A Shadow Blade and Spear. Likely various amenities like potions. *'Shelek:' The Great Mask of Silence. When activated, it can disable the target's ability to speak and hear for as long as Malucius concentrates. *'Tridax Pod:' A sphere-shaped container with Shadow Leeches inside. Shadow Leeches, on contact with other beings, drain them of their inner light, tainting them with evil. *'Magicum Magicae: '''A magical staff. It can rapidly fire magic explosions, create and disperse storms and it has telekinesis. 'Intelligence:' Genius '''Weaknesses:' He can only use one of the Kraata powers at a time. In his Antidermis form, he can only access his mental powers and is weaker than normal. His reality warping doesn't work on people other than his own creations. Feats: - Made a base that was the size of a small building on the outside, but extremely large on the inside. - Destroyed all the cities and killed all the humans in a hundred kilometer radius with a scream. - Casually destroyed a city while dancing. - Created a sentient mountain that consumes everything that's biological or mechanical to grow larger. Notable Attacks and Techniques *'Antidermis:' Malucius’ true form is Antidermis, in the form of gaseous energy and contained within his armor. Due to his energy-based body, Malucius does not need to eat, drink, sleep, or breathe. If his physical body is destroyed or severely damaged, Malucius can leave it in his Antidermis form. In this form, he is much weaker, and cannot use his body-based powers, only his mind-based ones. He can possess others, though he cannot possess bodies that are already occupied. *'Kraata Creation:' Malucius can create Kraata, slug-like shadow beings born from his own body. While Kraata by themselves are weak, they can be used to create and power the Rahkshi. There are forty-two variants of Kraata, and thus forty-two variants of Rahkshi, each possessing a unique power of Malucius. *'Shadow:' Malucius has control over the element of Shadow, allowing him to control and manipulate darkness. He can cast areas in deep shadows, and his Shadows are particularly strong against Light. Shadow can be used to cut off both Heat and Light. **'Shadow Hand:' By extending a hand of Shadow from his chest, which he can also channel through tools, Malucius can pull others into his body and absorb them, breaking them down into energy. To prevent danger to himself, Malucius must overpower their will as soon as possible. *'Virus Creation:' Malucius can create energy-based viruses from Protodermis. These viruses do not affect purely organic beings, but are very effective on even any partly mechanical organisms. These viruses are instrumental in the creation of Rahi. Kraata Powers: Malucius possesses all forty-two of the powers used by the forty-two variants of Kraata and, thus, Rahkshi. Some of these powers are already provided otherwise due to his nature, such as shapeshifting and mind reading. He can only have one of these powers active at a time, but he can easily and rapidly switch between them. *'Accuracy:' Regardless of the environment and its condition, or the distance of its target and its size, Malucius can strike with pinpoint accuracy. He can also effectively use virtually any object as a projectile. *'Anger:' Malucius can easily turn even the closest allies against each other by filling their hearts with uncontrollable rage, making it difficult for them to see reason. Even the slightest differences in opinion lead to fights when this ability is active. *'Chain Lightning:' Malucius can control powerful bolts of lightning that jump between multiple targets. *'Chameleon:' By blending into his environment, Malucius can become essentially invisible. *'Confusion:' Malucius can form an aura that can reduce his enemies to mindless fools. *'Cyclone:' Malucius can manipulate the wind to form powerful gale-force winds, tornadoes, and cyclones. *'Darkness:' Malucius can absorb all the light in an area, snuffing out even the smallest flames and leaving nothing but pure darkness. *'Density Control:' Malucius has absolute control over his own density, allowing him to make himself as hard as Protosteel, decrease his density to increase his agility, or even render himself temporarily intangible, allowing him to phase through matter. He can manipulate the density of others as long as he can make contact, as well. *'Disintegration:' With ease, Malucius can reduce even the most durable of objects to dust, breaking down their molecular structure. *'Dodge:' Through this ability, striking Malucius becomes even more difficult, as he gains the ability to dodge even the swiftest of attacks. *'Electricity:' Malucius can surround himself with an electric field, which he can manipulate to make forcefields and electrocute his opponents. *'Fear:' Those in Malucius' presence are assaulted by a petrifying fear that can reach the hearts of even the greatest heroes, rendering them too horrified to fight back. *'Fire Resistance:' Malucius can survive in the deepest reaches of a volcano and bathe in magma without being harmed in the slightest. *'Gravity:' Malucius can manipulate gravity to lift and move around objects and opponents, potentially even eliminating gravity altogether, or to crush others with intense gravitational forces. *'Heat Vision:' Malucius can project long-range, high-power beams of heat from his eyes to ignite anything within his vision. *'Hunger:' With but a touch, Malucius can drain all the strength of an opponent and take it for himself. This takes effect near-instantly, rendering his victim incapable of making even the smallest movements as all of their energy has been lost. *'Ice Resistance:' Malucius can survive long periods of time spent frozen solid without harm. *'Illusion:' Malucius can shape complex, realistic, and long-term illusions to haunt and immobilize his foes. *'Insect Control:' Malucius can summon and control insects from across the world to serve and protect him, even entire hives of great, powerful insects. *'Invulnerability:' This power greatly increases Malucius' resilience, granting him resistance to the powerful elemental attacks of his enemies and making physical attacks almost useless. *'Laser Vision:' Malucius can fire high-power concentrated laser beams from his eyes. *'Magnetism:' Malucius can use magnetism to manipulate metals from his surroundings, shaping them into weapons and armor, or reducing them to an unrecognizable scrap. *'Mind Reading:' Malucius can invade the minds of the strongest Toa and Turaga and read their minds as if they were open books, allowing him to react to attacks before they occur. *'Molecular Disruption:' Malucius can completely disintegrate any inorganic object with a touch, and can form disruption fields that eat away at his surroundings. *'Plant Control:' All the plants in Malucius' surroundings bow to his will, allowing him to grow and use them as he pleases. He can form toxic, poisonous thorns, and creepers that rapidly grow and ensnare his opponents. *'Plasma:' Malucius can fire superheated plasma to vaporize objects with ease, and can superheat the same objects on contact. He can also form solid constructs out of plasma. *'Poison:' Malucius' presence alone is toxic, poisoning his surroundings, even the soil, preventing plants from growing and making his opponents severely ill. *'Power Scream:' Malucius can release a high-power scream that can be heard across an entire country, with enough power to shatter stone and deafen his opponents. *'Quick Healing:' Malucius heals from wounds at a rapid rate, even serious ones, and can heal others just the same. *'Rahi Control:' Malucius can control all the Rahi, the biomechanical lifeforms that are made from Protodermis. *'Shattering:' Malucius can create high-power explosions on contact and from a distance. *'Silence:' Malucius can surround himself with an aura of silence that absorbs all sound, deafening his opponents. He can even absorb sound with a touch. *'Sleep:' Malucius can immediately induce a deep sleep in his opponents that can't be shaken off through normal means. *'Sonics:' Malucius can manipulate and produce intense sound waves capable of shaking objects apart and disrupting their molecular structure. *'Stasis Field:' By making eye contact with an opponent, Mutran can trap them nigh-indefinitely in a stasis field. *'Teleportation:' Malucius can easily teleport great distances, to places he cannot see. He can also teleport others and even teleport projectiles and beams mid-flight. *'Vacuum:' Malucius can manipulate vacuums to absorb air, to pull and push himself or his opponents around, to tear them apart with great concussive force, or to suffocate them. *'Weather Control:' At will, Malucius can cause great rainstorms, thunderstorms and blizzards, or drape himself in a heavy fog. *'Shadow Tag:' Malucius able to completely restrict an entity's ability of locomotion by conventional means by entering or simply making contact with their shadow(s). However, spectral or ectoplasmic beings are unaffected by this ability, regardless of them possessing a shadow. *'Hypnosis:' Malucius utilizes hypnotic suggestion to send the target organism into a deep sleep. *'Lick:' Malucius licks the opponent with its gaseous tongue, triggering physical paralysis and/or a strong possibility of death via convulsions. *'Spite:' Malucius fires a hex that depletes the target's stamina severely each time it uses the technique last used prior to the hex making contact. *'Mean Look:' Malucius fixes a dark, arresting look at the opponent, freezing their actions on the spot and preventing further escape. Even abilities like teleportation are ineffectual. *'Curse:' Malucius evokes a curse by reducing as much of half of its own health. The opponent is then "cursed" and gradually sapped of their own health until either unconsciousness or death. *'Night Shade:' Malucius uses its ghostly powers to dupe the target into witnessing a frightening mirage. *'Confuse Ray:' Malucius releases a sinister ray of light which mentally disorientates the opponent. *'Sucker Punch:' From a secure hiding spot, Malucius rushes out and performs a sneak strike before retreating back into seclusion. *'Shadow Punch:' Malucius throws a fist composed of shadows at the opponent with unerring accuracy. *'Payback:' Malucius begins to store up its energy reserves, reserving it for a retaliatory strike of dark energy against the opponent's prior attack. The nature of the energy appears to enable Malucius to augment the strike beyond its standard power if it occurs after a previous offensive blow from the foe. *'Shadow Ball:' Malucius projects a blob of shadow energy at the opponent. *'Dream Eater:' Malucius begins to consume the dreams of sleeping organisms, stealing mental energy from them and using up to half of the absorbed energy for regenerating health. *'Dark Pulse:' Malucius focuses its negative and violent thoughts into a visibly dark aura, before projecting the aura outwards as an omnidirectional "wave" of dark energy. *'Destiny Bond:' Malucius casts a peculiar energy signature outwards, linking it with a certain organism: when Malucius falls unconscious, the link backlashes at the offender of Malucius' defeat to also fall unconscious. *'Hex:' Malucius fires a hex that inflicts direct damage on opponents; however, against foes under the influence of malignant status conditions (severe burns, paralysis, body-freezing, forcible sleep), the damage is doubled. *'Nightmare:' Malucius triggers particularly intense nightmares in the minds of sleeping organisms, potent enough to drain physical health, for the duration of their slumber. *'Magic Perception:' Malucius can perceive the surrounding magical energy and is able to see 360 degrees around them without a single blindspot. *'Calamity Cannon:' A unique skill which combines the two opposite attributes–Holy and Demon–and so its attack cannot be blocked. *'World Break:' This ultimate skill attacks the target by slashing at space. According to Sebas, it is also capable of tearing the very fabric of space and time. Comparably, this skill itself is like the superior version to the 10th tier spell, "Reality Slash". *'Dimensional Gap' *'Dimensional Slash' *'Shadow Step': The ability to move within shadows, and teleport to people and also places he had been before, the ability isn't instantaneous. *'Death Storm': The ability which summons numerous lightning pillars along with a waterspout. *'Soaring Run': The ability to run in the sky. *'Death Heralding Wind: '''This ability creates a huge black storm sphere in which the enemy will be shredded to little pieces by the blades of wind and by the lightning balls. The wind also carries within them deadly corrosion and decaying properties. *'Demon Wind Barrier: The ability to clads his Malucius' body with a barrier of wind with a deadly corrosion and decaying properties. *'''Stellar Wind Lord Hastur: An ability which allows Malucius to be able to control the weather with great precision and force. *'Thought Acceleration': An ability that accelerate the user's thought processing capability by a million to ten million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able perceive. *'Spacial Domination': The ability to manipulate space to shift to a recognized coordinate. *'Demon Lord's Ambition': An ability which can cause it's targets to become panicked, and if the user desires it, it can even cause it's target to become insane and die of madness. *'Time': Malucius is time-sensitive and has some degree of control over time. He can give off a temporal forcefield that rapidly ages those within, and he can also do this through touch; it was able to age enemies thousands of years in just a few seconds, and it slows down or even immobilizes those who are cauth within it. This effects even energy and elemental projectiles. *'The Glow': A form of manipulating people's emotions. Usually negative ones like depression, jealousy, anger, self-loathing, memory loss, obsession etc. People with already negative emotional states/personalities being far easier to manipulate. Can be used automatically from far away or in the form of a projectile. *'Subspace Manipulation and Transportation': Malucius can manipulate the "Subspace" and transport himself into it. The Subspace is a realm that sits below and inside our own with a wide variety of uses. There are two main types of the Subspace: **"Transport Subspace". A realm closely linked to the real world, usually taking a random and fantasy like appearance. Can be used to travel quickly due to distance in the Subspace being different to distance in the real world*. Can also be used to store a virtually infinite amount of objects. Due to its nature, it can be useful for hiding, fleeing, preparing or aiding in a battle. **"Mind Subspace". Separate realms located in every person's mind, essentially their subconscious and where their dreams take place. Its appearance and nature relate to that person's personality and emotional state; a person in real life can influence their respective Subspace and vice-versa. Malucius can use his manipulation of it to change a person (mentally and physically). His ease of manipulation depending on how negative their emotional state and personality are (which is made easier via "The Glow".) Can also be used to transport oneself next to that person or harm them/help them without being physically with them. Key: First Power Set | Second Power Set | Third Power Set | Malucius Termina Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Demons Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Time Users Category:Telepaths Category:Darkness Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Death Users Category:Matter Users Category:Male Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sound Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:VSRPverse